When you disappear (Invisible Snufkin)
by e7y1
Summary: Snufkin looked down at his hands and sees them slowly fading, if he just disappeared it wouldn't really matter now would it. Well there is some people that would say otherwise. (The rating is only what it is because I am not entirely sure what it should be.)
1. Disappearing act

The Mymble has many children, thirty seven to be exact.  
Most of them are loud, most of them are rowdy, most of them keep the Mymble's attention.

Most is not Snufkin.

Snufkin is a quieter one who would prefer keeping his space over being in a crowd.  
It's not that he doesn't like people, he just can get overwhelmed by them.  
He feels ensnared by them sometimes.

Snufkin has tried so many times to just get some solitude in this house, even resorting to the closet once or twice, but the noise outside of it just always reminded him of how overwhelmed he felt.

He felt like he should be invisible.

But he still would like to be heard when he tries to talk, it's just hard to be heard when there are a bunch of other little voices calling out for attention.

Snufkin slowly stopped trying to get the Mymble's attention knowing that he probably couldn't, or if he did one of his many siblings would take the spotlight, rendering Mymble to only be half paying attention, if at all.

He feels like he might as well be invisible.

He didn't realize he actually would become invisible.

It wasn't a quick process, it never is, but slowly Snufkin turned invisible.  
At first he didn't even notice until one day when he looked down at his hands and noticed them almost completely gone.

He supposed he got what was coming.

Snufkin figured it would be better to be invisible, then he wouldn't have to worry so much about people bothering him, but he soon found out that it wasn't so wonderful.

His siblings started running into him more often and personal space seemed to become a bigger issue. He increasingly found it harder to talk to his family when he needed to, whether it was due to them not noticing him, or he just couldn't get the words out anyways.

That is the point, when Snufkin just gave up.

He turned completely invisible and grew quiet.

He actually couldn't talk.

He pretty much just wasn't himself anymore.

He didn't have the urge to try to avoid people.

He didn't have the urge to play his harmonica.

He just, sat there, looking out the window.


	2. The unwanted visit

One day, Snufkin was looking out the window like he usually did, when he saw the point of a red hat.

_Is that dad? What is he doing here?_

The Joxter did come around the corner with his dark messy hair and attire very similar to Snufkin's.

Joxter looked up at the second story window to see Snufkin's green hat, he found it unusual to not see any other part of him but he just brushed it off as the angle he was seeing him in or something.

The Joxter knocked on the front door nice and loud knowing that Mymble can have trouble hearing over the little ones.

"It's open!" She called.

Joxter came into the house and smiled upon seeing some of the little ones run by. The house looked very well lived in; the kids loved making a mess with their toys. He wasn't surprised when he didn't see Snufkin though; over his past few visits he would see Snufkin less and less. He knew that eventually Snufkin wouldn't want to see him.

That didn't stop him from wanting to see his wonderful girl though.

Joxter came into the kitchen to see Mymble making lunch. He dramatically bowed and took his hat off. "Why hello my beautiful Mymble. I see your gentle hands are making sandwiches."

Mymble smiled and rolled her eyes, she handed Joxter a sandwich. "Yes I am. I am guessing you got bored?"

"No. Maybe. I can still want to see you and the kids though right? It's not a crime."

"Not this time it isn't. Can you tell the kids that lunch is ready please?"

"Of course." Joxter made his way through the house telling all the kids that lunch was ready, eventually he came upon the bedroom that Snufkin was in.

"Hey Snuf-kin?"

Snufkin turned to face his dad, or at least, Joxter thought he did.

Joxter stood in the doorway staring for probably a bit too long but he forced a smile on his face, apparently Snufkin needed it. "Hey so, Mymble made some lunch, do you want to come get it?"

The only reply he got was the shake of a hat which caused Joxter's smile to tighten. "Do you want me to bring you a sandwich? They are quite good."

Snufkin considered for a second before nonchalantly shrugging.

"I'll be back then." Joxter closed the door behind him and dropped the smile.

_My son is invisible. Why is my son invisible? He should not be invisible. I don't think I saw any of the other kids be invisible. Why him?_

Joxter went to the kitchen to see Mymble handing lunch to the last few kids, when they scampered off she looked to Joxter. "There is no break with these kids." She chuckled.

"Except with Snufkin."

"Right, is he coming down?"

"No, how long has it been since you have payed attention to him?"

The Mymble scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. "Like one-on-one or with the other kids?"

"Any."

"I pay attention to him a lot then, just as much as with the rest of the kids… he has been in his room a lot more though."

Joxter gritted his teeth. "So why is he invisible then?"

"Invisible? He is not invisible."

"Mymble I just saw him, his face is gone. He didn't even say anything."

Mymble suddenly looked very concerned. "You have to be mistaken, I just saw Snufkin yesterday."

"This doesn't happen overnight Mymble, what did you even see of him? Did you see his smile, did you see his hands as he played his harmonica, or just his outfit that covers most of him? Has he even said anything to you recently?"

"Of course I… I… only saw his hat…; he had it tilted downwards. I didn't even notice."

"Obviously not."

She shook her head. "I don't even know what went wrong, this has never happened before."

"It shouldn't happen." Joxter grabbed presumably Snufkin's lunch. "I am going to go up and try to talk to him. You should pay attention to your kids."  
Joxter headed back upstairs, leaving Mymble to wonder about the rest of the kids.

….

It was weird seeing a sandwich be eaten by an invisible child, it just kind of, disappears.

"So, Snufkin. How are you doing?"

The boy shrugged, what else would he do?

"Has Mymble been treating you alright?"

Snufkin thought for a second before shrugging again, she hasn't done anything wrong in his opinion.

"Are you just going to keep shrugging."

Snufkin shrugged.

Joxter sighed. "Are you not able to speak Snuffy?"

Snufkin looked up at Joxter for a second not really liking being called Snuffy but he didn't fight it. He opened his mouth but ended up shaking his head.

"…How long?"

Snufkin looked down and shrugged, he wasn't sure.

"Do you like it here?"

Snufkin again shrugged.

"Snufkin, that is a yes or no question."

He shrugged again.

"Yes, or no."

Snufkin slowly shook his head.

"…Do you want to come with me?"

Snufkin looked up at him for a second before shrugging.

Joxter sighed. "You don't have to make a decision now, just think about it." He got up and went to join the others.

Snufkin watched him go before looking out the window.  
He could go with Joxter but he would just be following him around to wherever his dad always went. On the other hand, he would be stuck with all of this craziness.

He looked down at his 'hands,' maybe dad's way would be better for him.


	3. Nighttime wonders

**A/n I would just like to say before this chapter starts that Little My is with the Moomins and that Mymble (the sister one) is in her house in the valley. Probably should have said this last chapter. Happy reading!**

The Joxter has stayed with them for a few days now, he has been keeping a close eye on Snufkin and Mymble, who was now paying a lot more attention to Snufkin whether he wanted it or not.

Snufkin appreciated it but it seemed forced to him, unnatural. Not like he could say anything anyways.

At one point after a few days the Joxter handed Snufkin a notepad and pencil. "So you can say what you want."

Snufkin replied with 'thank you.'

During the few days Snufkin would prepare himself for the trip, packing his clothes, harmonica, and a few extra essentials. He would always debate within himself if he was making the right choice though. A few of his siblings would look at him sadly and his mother would try to be supportive but he has heard her talking about if this was the right thing or not.

"He is still so young." She would tell the Joxter. "What if he doesn't like that life?"

"I will bring him back then."

"He can get hurt."

"I know first aid, I would be in trouble if I didn't."

"What if he gets sick?"

"Again, I would be in trouble if I didn't know what to do, plus he could see Moominmama then."

"He better not get lost."

"Why would he get lost?"

"You can be irresponsible sometimes."

"Like you're not."

"I am more responsible than you."

"Uh-huh, and where is you're proof? Invisible?"

She would always huff and walk off after that.

The night before he was supposed to go off with Joxter, Snufkin was in the bedroom gazing out the window at what he could see of the sky above the trees.

The Joxter came into the room and sat beside him. "You like the view Snuffy?"

Snufkin let out a breath, he was still not too fond of Sniffy but he shrugged.

Joxter hummed. "I always liked the stars and the stories they tell."

Snufkin looked to the Joxter for a second before looking back out. _Stories huh?_

The Joxter noticed the hat tilts. "Would you like to hear one?"

Snufkin shrugged.

"Alright then." The Joxter looked out the window to pick out a constellation but the tree line was in the way of a lot of them. "Ah, Moominpapa would not agree with this story spot. How about I take you somewhere special for this?"

Snufkin looked up at Joxter a bit confused, where could they possibly go this late?

Joxter gave a playful smile. "Follow me."

Joxter led Snufkin down the stairs and outside. The cool night air chilled Snufkin's cheeks as he followed Joxter around the back of the house where he studied the wall.

After a moment Joxter crouched down. "Climb on." Snufkin obliged and held on tight around Joxter's neck.

Joxter scaled the wall up to the roof and let the child down before lying back. "This is one of my favorite places to star gaze, the other would have to be Moominvalley."

Snufkin sat down and looked up at the vast variety of stars dotting the sky, he couldn't imagine a better view.

"So, I suppose you were wanting those stories?"

Snufkin nodded still looking up.

Joxter chuckled and then searched for a certain constellation. "There, you see those three stars in a row? That is Orion; he was a warrior, practically immortal but a scorpion stung and killed him. The scorpion happens to be over… there."  
He pointed the constellations as he spoke, telling all the stories he has heard as a child or from his journeys, maybe adding bits and pieces to make them more interesting.

Snufkin would nod along, observing all the constellations when the Joxter would point out a new one.

They did this till the moon was high.

**A/N Thank you all so much for reading this story. It really encourages me to keep writing it and just thank you all so much! The next chapter they are supposed to start their journey out in the world. (Then again, that was what this chapter was originally going to be.)**


	4. I'm far away

Snufkin awoke the next morning in his bed. He honestly didn't remember going to bed but he was here now.

He got up and started quietly packing the final things for the trip. He wasn't sure if he wasn't packing enough but he didn't feel like he wanted to bring a lot. Material stuff is over rated most of the time.

Eventually Joxter poked his head in the room and whispered to Snufkin so as to not wake up the others. "Hey, are you ready?"

Snufkin nodded and picked up his backpack, slinging it on.

Joxter lead the way outside, backpack on his shoulders. "I have a few ideas where we should go but I don't know if the valley would be ready yet seeing as it is still cold there."

Snufkin stood still in confusion.

"Moomin's tend to hibernate through the winter. I will admit that it is warmer here than in the valley."

Snufkin nodded.

"Alright, we should be off then." Joxter started walking into the forest with Snufkin following behind.

Snufkin looked around at the trees noticing how quiet it was out here. It is so open, so silent, so relaxing. He loved it.

Joxter glanced back and smiled. "Do you know any songs on that harmonica of yours?"

Snufkin looked up at Joxter before looking down.

"Nothing?"

Snufkin shook his head.

"I could teach you one."

Snufkin let out a silent breath and shook his head.

"It wouldn't be any trouble to teach you one."

Snufkin looked down and pulled out his harmonica before blowing into it.

No sound came out.

Joxter winced. _That's why... _"Oh, got it."

Snufkin carefully pocketed his harmonica and gripped his backpack straps, not even looking around anymore.

Joxter sighed. "We'll figure out how to make you visible again, don't worry."

Snufkin just shrugged.

...

The two travelled till late in the afternoon. Eventually they decided to set up camp. The two worked together setting up the tent and the Joxter showed Snufkin how to make a fire.

After they ate a meal Joxter tilted his head as if listening for something.

Snufkin copied trying to hear. His invisible face scrunched up not hearing anything weird.

"...Do you hear that?"

Snufkin's hat tilted downwards before invisible hands took it off.

"The crickets and the breeze is making music."

Snufkin tilted his head again trying to listen. After a moment he heard what Joxter was talking about. It was really peaceful.

Joxter listened for a moment before pulling out his own harmonica and playing a peaceful tune.

Snufkin pulled his own harmonica out and looked at it before putting it up to his lips and giving a gentle blow.  
Nothing came out but... maybe one day.

As the Joxter played, Snufkin started to think of what the song could be.

The song could be like leaves in the wind.

Or maybe roses from different places.

The blue birds could be singing.

The song could also be change though.

Everything could just stay the same but that would be strange.

This is just a song that Joxter's playing but, change is a thing that will be happening as they travel far away.

**A/N: Hey so, sorry it took so long to update. I was trying to think of some ideas for what they should do or come across before making it to Moominvalley. Thank you for reading though!**


	5. Gone fishin'

The two have been traveling for a few days now. Snufkin quite enjoyed the traveling while Joxter enjoyed the time with Snufkin. He would tell Snufkin stories and teach him things.

"You see? The mother bird is going to lay eggs soon so she is making the nest."

Snufkin would nod with full interest, he really wished he could verbally respond... That could make him irritating to dad though...

One day, Joxter decided to teach Snufkin how to fish.

Snufkin's hat tilted as he watched his dad wind the spool with interest. Joxter set up the fishing rod with practiced skill and ease before handing it out to Snufkin.

Snufkin carefully held it in his hands and examined the simple rod. He always wanted to learn how to fish but Mymble didn't know how to and was always busy with something else.

Joxter set his rod up and led the way to the river. "All right, first we cast the line out." Joxter flicked his rod so the line went out with the bobber, landing on the water causing little rings to appear on the watery surface. "Now you try."

Snufkin looked at the rod for a moment before trying to flick it out. He didn't swing hard enough and so the line just swung a bit, staying reeled in. Snufkin looked at it a touch irritated and shook it a bit before swinging out harder. The line flew out and landed just a little bit out in the water.

Snufkin smiled a bit while Joxter looked at Snufkin's hands.

Yes, his hands.

Snufkin's hands were starting to appear.

They were translucent but visible.

Joxter blinked with several thoughts running through his mind. _Do I tell him? I can't mess this up. Man he likes fishing._

Snufkin looked up at Joxter seeing his shocked expression and he curled a bit in on himself. His hands started to fade.

Joxter quickly shook his head and smiled big. "That was great Snufkin! You casted the line well."

Snufkin perked up a bit and looked back towards the water, his hands still visible.

Joxter breathed out a sigh of relief and looked out to the water. "Now we wait." He sat down on the ground comfortably with Snufkin following suit.

Joxter watched the water in comfortable silence but kept glancing at Snufkin's hands. At some point Snufkin caught on and curiously looked down at his hands. A sharp inhale could be heard as Snufkin dropped his rod to look at his hands, turning them over to look at all sides of them. He looked up at Joxter while holding up his hands. Joxter nodded smiling warmly at the boy.

Now to just make sure they stayed visible.

A/N: Funny thing, I don't fish. I tried once and I didn't get into it like my brother (he fishes with the scouts.) Anyways! I'd like to thank Betsy from for the idea to have the boys fish together.  
I do have several chapters planned out now and I am comfortable sending them further in the barely existing plot lol.  
Thank you so much for reading this and I hope you enjoyed this long over-due short chapter!


	6. With a cold heart

Snufkin found a new favorite hobby; fishing.

Snufkin would take extra care with his rod and whenever Joxter and Snufkin would stop somewhere Snufkin would point to the fishing rod in question.

It was hard for Joxter to say no.

He just wished he could see the boy's face when he caught his first fish.

Snufkin pulled it in and stared at it for a moment before poking it. He could have been grinning or horrified but his body language said he was quite happy.

He pointed at it and then himself while looking at Joxter.

Joxter smiled and nodded.

Snufkin looked back to the fish and unhooked it with pride while his hands finished revealing themselves.

Joxter figured this was a good stable thing to help Snufkin.

…Yeah it's not that stable.

One afternoon the two were sitting by the creek fishing when they felt a chill.  
Snufkin didn't think too much on it but the Joxter looked around them concerned.

Throughout the afternoon it slowly got colder and colder.  
Joxter eventually got antsy and Snufkin looked at him worried.

"Snufkin, we may need to move soon."

Snufkin looked to the water before back to Joxter and nodded.

Joxter let out a breath. _Maybe it will pass._

An hour passed with the sun starting to go down.

As well as some snow.

Joxter looked up at the sky once the first snowflake fell to see the sudden overcast and hear the lack of animals being active. "Snufkin, we need to pack up."

Snufkin started to reel in his line when the water froze the line in place. He quickly let go of the rod and backed away.

Joxter abandoned his rod too and seemed to be looking around the woods for something. He quickly soon gave up and grabbed Snufkin's hand before he ran into the woods.

Snufkin looked up at his father's worried face, wanting to question why they were running but not being able to.

Joxter stopped short when he saw one of the trees in front of them frost over. He turned around to see another one meet the same fate. Snufkin figured they had to hide so he tugged on Joxter's sleeve and pointed at a bush.  
The Joxter nodded and ducked in there with Snufkin. He held a finger up to his mouth to be silent, though that is kind of useless.

The two hid in the bush silent and still save for the shivering from Snufkin. He pulled his hat off so he could sit up on his knees and tuck his hands under his arms.

Joxter looked over at Snufkin noticing the boy being colder than him. You see the Joxter is a bit fluffier than Snufkin and so warmer seeing as how the Joxter is more cat like than his son who is closer to his mother in species.

Joxter was about to offer something when he could hear something nearby. The boys froze listening and peeking through the leaves to see a giant black creature that seemed like a bringer of death. The creature was covered in what seemed to be a big black sheet that reached to the ground. It had wide eyes that had pin-point pupils and a wide mouth always grimacing. It sent chills down their spines for this was what was causing the late winter freeze.

The creature Joxter knew as the Groke moved slowly in front of them like it was in no rush to arrive to it's destination. Maybe it didn't even have a destination and was just going where it's cold heart desired.

Snufkin watched it in fear as it slowly passed by, though the bush freezing over with a layer of ice caused him to no longer be able to. They were trapped in icy darkness.

Snufkin genuinely believed they could die here. He's never been in danger before, especially from a bringer of the cold.

Joxter looked over at his trembling son and pulled him close as a silent comfort and offer of warmth. He gave his son a weak smile that his eyes betrayed but he himself was trying to stay calm.

….

"Snufkin?"

Snufkin looked up at him.

"Okay, you're awake. I think he has passed now."

Snufkin looked at the ice covering the bush and lightly touched it's smooth surface.

"We are going to need to break out of this." Joxter set Snufkin to the side before kicking the ice with his boot, making a hole. "Thin ice, nice."  
Joxter did that a few more times before he got a hole big enough for them to fit through.

He let Snufkin out first who looked around to see the forest covered in snow and frost. He put his hat back on and hugged himself against the cold.  
Snufkin decided then that he did not like traveling in the cold. Crisp maybe, but not cold.

Joxter climbed out and immediately noticed the time. "We should set up camp and then travel in the morning alright?"

Snufkin nodded. Camp meant fire. Fire meant warmth.

….

The two had went back over to the creek where their stuff was. To Snufkin's dismay his rod was still frozen but at least the fire was indeed warm as well as their supper.

The stew was good for his sinuses.

…Since when did he feel like he needed to help that?

A/N: Thank you once again for reading! All the support has been wonderful and inspiring to keep writing. Just thank you all so much!


	7. Valley fever

Snufkin over the next few days has seemed a lot weaker or noisier in ways one does not hope for.

Many a time The Joxter would wake up in the night to hear Snufkin sneezing or coughing but if he ever tries to help, Snufkin would just pull the blanket over his head, not wanting to be an issue.

One morning Snufkin looked down at his hands to see them fading again. He quickly shoved them in his pockets while feeling dread. Joxter was so happy about his hands being visible and he was messing that up.

He really is just being a problem isn't he?

….

Snufkin and Joxter slowly made their way down a trail in the woods when Snufkin started stumbling and swaying.

"…Hey, are you alright?"

Snufkin paused for a moment before nodding… and falling over.

Joxter quickly caught Snufkin before he could hit the ground. "I don't think you actually are alright."

Snufkin leaned against Joxter and slowly shook his head.

Joxter winced; _what does this no mean? _He gently scooped Snufkin up. "Come on, we're getting you help."

Snufkin shook his head again.

"Hey, I told your mother I would take you to Moominmamma if you got sick and that is exactly what I am doing."

Snufkin wanted to refuse but he didn't want to press anything.

Joxter shifted Snufkin into a more comfortable position before continuing down the trail. As they went along Joxter would look around them, seeing how the area was green and slowly flowering, just as an early spring should be.

"Moominmamma and papa should be out of their hibernation by now; Moomintroll too."

Snufkin has noticed how Joxter talks about the Moomins a lot. As far as he could gather from all of the little stories or comments he's heard, Moominpapa and Joxter used to be good friends who would travel around together until Joxter met Mymble. He and his adventuring friends would live in the valley together until Mymble moved on with her kids which reminded Joxter how much of a wandering spirit he was himself. He invited Moominpapa to come along but he had recently himself come across a wonderful Snorkmaiden who became his wife. Those two eventually had Moomintroll around when Joxter left the valley.

Joxter has seemed excited to see his old friends again, though he had been hoping under better circumstances.

….

After an hours walk where Snufkin had been dozing in and out of consciousness, the two arrived in what Joxter said to be Moominvalley.

The valley was very green and big. There were trees scattered about and a river that cut through the valley. Coming out from the forest there was a path leading over a bridge and up a hill to a house that looked vaguely like a blue lighthouse though there was no light at the top.

Snufkin tried to get down but Joxter held onto the boy who then crossed his arms.

"I'll let you down when I think you would be alright."

Snufkin huffed and looked down at his smock.

Joxter walked up to the door and knocked nice and loud which lead to the sounds of Moomins inside calling out that they will get it.

After a few short moments a Moomin in a red and white striped apron tied around her waist opened the door. "Hello Joxter. It certainly has been a while hasn't it."

Joxter nodded with a smile. "It really has Moominmamma."

"Would you come in? I'll have tea ready in just a moment." Moominmamma stepped out of the way to let the two in.

Joxter stepped in. "I would love tea but Snufkin here…"

Moominmamma looked at the invisible child in Joxter's arms. If Snufkin could blush now would be the time he would… if he wasn't already red from fever.

"Oh the poor child. I'll see what my grannie's book has on this."

"With all due respect Mama, do you think you have something on colds? Snuffy being invisible is an issue but, he seems to be sick."

Snufkin once again tried to climb out of Joxter's arms and so Joxter sat him on the couch. Snufkin decided then to try to stand up but stopped after a coughing fit over took him.

Moominmamma frowned. "I'll get right on it, and some tea. That should at least help with his throat."

Snufkin nodded while the Joxter smiled appreciatively. "Thank you so much."

"Of course." Moominmamma went into the kitchen just as another Moomin in a top hat descended down the stairs.

"My, is that my old friend I hear?"

Joxter grinned as he looked at the Moomin. "Moominpapa it's so good to see you!" The two shared a quick embrace before stepping back. "You seem to be doing well old friend."

Moominpapa gave a quick nod. "Yes, my memoir is going quite smoothly. I'd call Moomintroll to come see you but he is out with his friend Sniff and Little My."

Snufkin moved himself to the corner of the couch and listened. He kept hearing more and more names and he certainly remembered Little My. How many people were here?

Joxter glanced back at his son for a moment. "It's fine. I'm not going to stop him from playing with his friends or anything. They should have their own adventures."

Moominpapa curtly nodded. "Exactly! Adventures are what make life rich! It's what creates the stories that are so fun to tell!"

"Yes because all the stories do have _all_ of those details." Joxter smiled with an eye-roll.

Moominpapa laughed before noticing the floating hat on the couch and so walked around it. "And who might you be?"

Snufkin looked up at Joxter who answered. "This is my son Snufkin. He joined me on my adventures this time around didn't you Snufkin?"

Snufkin nodded.

"Ah so you two must have many tales to tell then."

Snufkin considered for a moment before nodding again.

"We came by the Groke again." Joxter seemed to speak solemnly, as if saying her name would send a chill down anyone's spine. It certainly did for Moominpapa.

"The Groke? I didn't realize she was around these parts now."

"Just about three days walk, though she may be farther now."

This was about when Moominmamma returned with some tea that she handed to Snufkin and Joxter who thanked her in their respective ways.

As Snufkin sipped his tea, Joxter frowned at the sight of Snufkin's hands. He could have sworn Snufkin was getting better but…

"Joxter?"

The man looked up Moominmamma.

"Granny's book has infallible cures for Snufkin if you would want to help with them?"

"I- Of course mamma. I'll be right back Snuffy." Joxter swiftly followed Moominmamma into the kitchen.

Snufkin nodded but that nickname was seriously getting irritating.

Not too long after, the front door swung open revealing a shorter Moomin.

"Papa? Did-" The young Moomin looked over at the invisible child on the couch who gave a short wave.


End file.
